1 . Field of the Invention
The invention relates to extraction apparatus for preparing drinks or likewise, from an extraction material contained in a capsule, for example ground coffee. It also relates to a sealing system for such an extraction material and to a brewing module.
2 . Description of Related Art
Extraction apparatus for preparing drinks or likewise from an extraction material present in a portion packaging are known for example as coffee machines or espresso machines and are enjoying an increasing popularity. In many corresponding systems, the portion packagings are designed as capsules, in which the extraction material is sealed in an airtight manner. For the extraction, as a rule the capsule or a separate container present in the inside of the capsule is pierced at two sides lying opposite one another. At the first side, an extraction fluid—generally hot water—is introduced by way of an injector device (introduction device). At the second side, the extraction product is led out of the capsule by way of an extraction device (discharge device). This is affected in a so-called brewing module. Such a brewing module comprises a brewing chamber, in which the capsule is received. Brewing modules, with which the capsule is inserted into the brewing module, and the brewing chamber is closed, are particularly popular, wherein with the renewed opening of the brewing chamber after the brewing procedure, the capsule is automatically removed from the brewing chamber and is ejected into a capsule container. Such brewing modules with an automatic capsule ejection are often designed as horizontal brewing modules, i.e. the capsule feed is effected from above, the closure of the brewing chamber is a horizontal relative movement of two brewing chamber parts, the brewing fluid flows essentially horizontally and the capsule container is formed below the brewing chamber. Likewise known are so-called piston carrier systems, with which the brewing chamber is formed between a water injector and a piston with a pivot lever.
On brewing the drink, the extraction fluid is often introduced into the capsule under a large pressure of for example 10-20 bar. Thereby, it is important for the extraction fluid to get through the capsule to the second side and for it not to flow past the capsule due to the high pressure. For this reason, the capsule must be sealed with respect to the injector device and the extraction device, wherein these seals can be combined.
Capsules of common apparatus have a conical beaker-like basic shape with a laterally projecting collar. This collar according to a first common procedure has an important function on sealing. An annular seal bears on the end-surface in the region of the collar, wherein the collar is likewise supported by a likewise annular counter-element, in a manner such that the collar is clamped between the seal and the counter element. According to a second common procedure, the sealing is affected by a snug fit, by way of the conical lateral surface of the beaker, which is circular in cross section, being pressed in a surfaced manner against a correspondingly equally shaped conical surface of a brewing chamber receiver. The collar of the beaker is necessary for holding and positioning the capsules on introducing the capsule into this brewing chamber receiver.
These two procedural manners have proven their worth, but they are only suitable for capsules of the mentioned conical beaker shape with a collar. This shape has the disadvantage that it takes up rather a lot of space in storage and transport and besides that, depending on the material, the collar can be easily damaged during mechanical use.